warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Viperfire's Past
The following story is rated Moderate. ' ' _____________ Viperfire, the vicious killer, may not have started out so bad. Read about his past and maybe you'll see how he became that cat. Prologue I knew from the moment I was born that my mother didn't love me. Even before I opened my eyes my mother would snap at me if I misbehaved, and she would handle me roughly. It's hard to look angry when you are only two days old. But my mother made it possible. She would sigh and say, "Why does he look so angry? It's so unappealing." I grew up in Twolegplace. I became a stray at one point in my life, and I scrounged for food like a rat. Hate began to control my life. I could think of nothing but revenge and power. Then Puzzles came. That beautiful she-cat who could have changed my life. Why did she have to pass away? We were so close to having a wonderful life together. So close to changing my heart. But then she was gone, and my heart turned black again. Now I am filled with hate and anger. But there is still part of me that regrets all that I have done. But it's much too late for regrets. Maybe if you hear my story you'll understand me a bit better. Who knows; maybe it will change your view of me forever. Chapter 1 I blinked open my eyes, letting the light of the world flood in. I stared at my mother. Her brown tabby pelt matched mine, and I watched her in awe as she swiped her tongue over the fur, making it shine. "Mommy?" I said. She turned her head over to me in surprise. "Oh, Viper, your eyes are open." she said. "You're pretty mommy." I said, still staring at her sleek pelt. "Yes, I know." she said. "Sometimes I think I attract too many toms. Anyways, you go scuttle off and play elsewhere, hm? Let mommy have some peace and quiet." "But mom-" I started to say. "No buts!" my mother growled. "Go play somewhere else." I dropped my tail and folded back my ears as I trudged away. Why didn't my mother want to play with me? Maybe she didn't think I was brave or strong. Well I would make her see that I was a good son! She would be proud of me! I perked up a bit and ran outside, determined to show my mother I was a good son. "Mommy! Mommy watch this!" I yowled. My mother flicked her ear but didn't move. I stared at the top of the fence around our yard. It sure was high...But I could get to the top! I had to! "Mommy mommy, watch this!" I yowled. Then I bunched up my legs, concentrated on the top of the fence, and leapt. My front paws barley hooked onto the top, but I held on, determined to get to the top. I used my back legs to scrabble up, and finally I heaved myself onto the fence. It wobbled under my weight, but quickly I found my balance. "Mommy!" I yowled. "Look! Look at me!" Suddenly there was a loud barking from one of the neighborhood dogs. Startled, I fell off the fence and hit the ground with a hard'' thud''. "Mom! Mommy! Help me!" I yowled. "I'm hurt!" I winched as pain throbbed through my hind leg. I looked back to see a large cut on it. The rock I had landed on had been sharp, and it had torn into my flesh. "Mommy, help!" I screeched. "Shut up you stupid kit!" My mother growled. "You're just overreacting." I blinked my eyes in surprise. "But, I'm hurt!" I whimpered. "Well go fix it then!" My mother hissed. Then she laid down and closed her eyes, obviously trying to nap. I got up and limped over to my mother, then curled up next to her bed. I knew that I wasn't welcome to sleep with her. That day I found out what hatred felt like. Chapter 2 "Mommy, I'm leaving." I stood in front of my mother, now five moons old. I had hated every moment I had to be with her, every second that she ignored all the good things I did. I decided that I had had enough. "That's nice dear. Have fun." My mother said as she washed her ears. "I'm leaving...forever." I said as I swallowed. "I'm not going to come back." "Would you just leave already?" My mother growled. "I've had enough of raising you. You're a stupid little scrap and every waking moment with you is like torture! I don't know why I decided to have more kits." Suddenly the hatred and anger took over. "Here's your goodbye gift!" I growled. Then I slashed out at her face with my claws. They ran down her cheek and the skin tore. Blood gushed out of the wound. "Why you little monster!" My mother screeched. "Look what you've done to my face!" "Remember me every time you see those scars mother." I growled. Then I turned away and leapt over the fence. I stared out at the twolegplace. Suddenly the world seemed much to big for such a small kit like me. But I wasn't going to turn back. I walked along the fence, vaugely hoping that I would find something to eat. Anything would do really. Then I saw a bowl lying on the ground. Food! I jumped down and started to eat the food greedily. It was hard, dry pellets but bad food was better than no food. Suddenly a huge black tom emerged from the twoleg nest, his icy blue eyes glaring. I froze, still bent over the food bowl. "That's MY food!" the tom growled as he charged towards me. I squeaked in terror and scrambled up the fence, his claws barely missing my tail. "And don't come back you little runt!" He yowled as I dashed away. Life in the twolegplace would be harder than I had thought. Chapter 3 The the next two moons it was always the same. Begging from twolegs. Begging for food, begging for water, even begging for shelter. I really was pathetic. They would take me in, and once I was well fed and well rested, I would slip out before they could do anything to me. One day I was approaching a new twoleg nest, one I hadn't seen before. I went up to the door and scratched on it, meowing pitifully. Suddenly a black and white kitten about my age bounced out. "Oh hi! Who are you?" he asked cheerfully. "Shut up." I growled. "Well my housefolk won't be pleased if they find a mean cat in their yard!" the kitten said. "Lighten up a bit!" "Why should I care what your stupid 'housefolk' think?" I hissed, still waiting for the twolegs to answer the door. "Are you kidding? Housefolk aren't stupid! They're the best!" the kitten purred. "They give you food, a warm bed, water and lots of love!" "Yeah right." I growled. "More like they take you to the vet to have you altered, they feed you hard dry pellets, and once they get bored with you they lock you up in the cage-place!" Before the kitten could protest a large female twoleg opened the door. She gasped as she looked at me, then mumbled some nonsense and picked me up. I sighed as I looked around at the always strange surroundings of a twoleg nest. Strange whirring machines, bright colors and screeching twoleg kits. The female twoleg carried me upstairs and into a room. I didn't see any food here. Why was she taking me here. Then I froze as I saw what was in the room. There was a cage in the room. A cage-carrier with hard metal bars and a room inside barley big enough to hold a cat. I began to struggle to break free from the twoleg. No, she couldn't put me in there! This wasn't how it was supposed to go! She shoved me in the cage roughly, then locked the entrance to the cage. I screeched and clawed at the metal bars, desperately trying to get out. But I had to face reality. I was trapped. Chapter 4 I sighed and gave up at trying to claw my way out of the cage. I looked up as the black and white kitten cautiously entered the room. "Sorry my housefolk put you in the cage." he said. "But I know they won't harm you." "Make your twolegs let me out right now! And you thought they were kind; what a joke!" I yelled at him. His ears went down. "I'm sure whatever they plan to do with you isn't bad." the kitten said. "Yeah right." I mumbled. "I'm Clover." the kitten said. He was obviously friendly. "I'm Viper." I muttered. "Well I hope that you have a good rest tonight." Clover said. I nodded as he left the room and curled up in the cage, falling fast asleep. ---- The next day the twolegs let me out in the room. Clover came in and we started to play together. He isn't so bad. Clover was nice and funny, he didn't deserve to be with twolegs, the vile creatures! "Bet you can't catch me!" Clover squealed, slipping underneath a twoleg chair. I growled playfully and grabbed his tail. He growled at my and we started to tussle on the floor. Suddenly the female twoleg came in. She gasped when she saw us play-fighting. Quickly she scooped up Clover and yelled some harsh noises at me. Then she disappeared. What did I do wrong? Then she came back in and shoved me harshly into the cage, locking it. I looked up at her in fright. What was she doing with me? She brought me outside and started to walk towards a monster. Suddenly Clover came running outside. "Viper!" He yowled. "Clover!" I yowled back. "Don't leave me!" he said as the twoleg put me inside a monster. "Don't worry Clover; I will find you!" I said as the monster began to roar away. "I will come back!" I watched as his sad face faded away in the hills and sighed. Why do bad things always happen to me? Chapter 5 I watched as the monster came to a stop. The female twoleg picked up the cage. I hissed and clawed at the bars, but it was no use. The twoleg entered the building and what I saw terrified me. There were cats everywhere, all in cages. "Help me! Let me out!" a gray tom with wild eyes yowled. "Look at me, I'm a nice kitty, please take me with you!" a tabby she-cat meowed desperately. "You'll never keep me prisoner! NEVER!" A orange tom charged into the metal bars of the cage, trying desperately to free himself. I shrunk down in fear as the twoleg shoved me into one of the cages and locked it. The meowing gradually stopped after the twoleg left the room. Cats curled up in tight balls, trying to sleep, or ate the tasteless food the twolegs had left for them. I cowered in my cage, looking around with big eyes. A black tom looked over at me and narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?" he growled. "V-viper." I stammered. The tom gave out a cackle. "That won't be your name for long." He growled. "Every cat gets a new name when they come here. The twolegs give it to you." "Well I won't let them!" I tried to say bravely. "I won't let them change my name!" "Tough little kitty, eh?" He hissed. I glanced around and saw all the cats in the cages looking at the black tom with fear or respect in their eyes. This cat was obviously the superior in this cage-place. I furrowed my eyebrows. I'm probably a lot more clever and quick than this tom. Maybe if I could defeat him I could be leader of these cage-place cats. I smiled a bit at the thought of it. "What are you smiling about runt?" the black tom hissed. "I was just thinking about how easy it would be to defeat you." I smirked. "You little piece of mouse-dung!" He hissed, his green eyes flaring. "I could shred you any day!" I felt fear building up in my mind, but I pushed it down. Now was my chance to claim leadership over the cage-place cats. The black tom stuck out his paw and fiddled with the cage-lock. Suddenly the cage sprang open. He strutted over to mine and popped the lock. "If you think your so smart and strong, then I challenge you to a fight!" The black tom growled. I spread out my legs and got into a fighting position. Now was my chance to do something that I could be proud of! No more taunts like weakling, runt or kitty. I was going to be a leader! Chapter 6 I pounced and landed on the black tom's back. I began to claw his back, taking out tufts of fur but also managing to rip some flesh. The black tom yowled in pain, and I thought maybe I had won. But then, quick as lightning, the tom reared back and threw me off. I hit the ground with a hard thud. "I found a new toy!" he said as he picked me up off the ground. Then he started to shake me violently. I got so dizzy I couldn't see anything but blurry outlines. Then he dropped me on the ground. "Look at the pathetic little runt!" he growled. "Time to finish this!" He raised a claw, but then the door opened, and a female twoleg walked into the room. She gasped as she saw the black tom raising his claws up to strike me down. She snatched up the tom and walked out of the room briskly. There was a final howl from the tom, and then the door closed. Shortly after the female twoleg came back in. I shrunk down in fear. Was she going to take me away too? But she only spoke a few gentle words to me and placed me back in my cage. I sighed and dropped my head, ready for a long nap. ---- The big tom was gone for a half moon. I heard him yowling almost every day and I shuddered in fear every time his yowls of pain echoed in the room. Then one day he came back. And he had no claws left. I stared at his soft paws. There were no long, sharp claws underneath. Now they were simply something to walk on. The black tom growled at me, but quickly I drew my claws out. The tom fell silent, and I threw him a smug look. It felt good to be powerful. Moons went by, and I grew bigger and stronger. Soon I decided to challenge another cat. This time I knew I would win. I had claws, teeth and a clever mind. "Who is the strongest cat in this room?" I roared. All the cats hushed. A big muscular tom raised his paw. He was ginger, and was bigger than me. But I'd learned some good tricks. "I challenge you to a fight!' I growled. "Fine." he said. We unlocked our cages and jumped down onto the hard twoleg nest floor. We began to circle each other. I growled. He hissed. Then the fight began. I jumped and bit his leg. Then before he could turn around and bite me back, I jumped onto his back and sunk my claws in. I knew just the spot he couldn't quite reach, and I ripped out tufts of fur as he tried to swipe at me furiously. So far so good... He tried to roll over and squash me, but I jumped off his back before he hit the ground. Then as he was rolling, I shot forward and pinned him to the ground. He looked up at me with fear in his eyes. "You win!" he gasped. I hadn't gotten a single scratch. I jumped into my cage, then suggested, "You should put something sharp in your cage so that they think that it wasn't another cat!" He nodded. He all knew what would happen if we were caught. Then I settled down in my cage and smiled. Now that I had proven I was dominant, it was time to put my plan into action. I was going to escape. ---- That night, I woke everyone up with a yowl. Cats sat up in surprise, their fur tangled and ungroomed. Some grumbled angrily but I ignored them and began to speak. "Cats! I have decided that I will run away tonight! Whoever wants to may join me!" I yowled. Cats began to murmur. I opened my cage and jumped down. Half the cats in the cage-place unlocked their cages and came to join me. I looked at the other half. The black tom was included in them. I smirked. He probably wouldn't survive in the wild without his claws, and that's why he was staying behind. I grabbed one of the cat toys. Then I shoved one of the baskets the twolegs kept toys in in front of the door. "You." I said, staring at a black and white she-cat. "You stand on top of this basket and try to push down the handle on the door." The she-cat nodded and climbed onto the basket. "You three." I said, nodding to three tabby toms. "Stand by the door and get ready to push it open." The three toms raced forward eagerly. "I'll shove this toy into the door so that it stays open." I said. "Now, on the count of three. One...two...three!" I quickly shoved forward the toy as the she-cat pushed down the handle and the three tabbies pushed forward the door. Then we slunk out into the cold, silent night. I'm finally free..... Chapter 7 I ran towards the forest, my paws pounding the hard twoleg road. I glanced back at the others behind me. I felt like the leader. And it felt good. It made me feel powerful. Important. It felt so good to be in control, to have the power. I wanted to feel like that all the time, always be in control. But then the wonderful moment ended. Two twolegs with large nets stepped out in front of us. I skidded to a halt and realized that they were going to capture us. "Scatter!" I howled. Everyone began skittering in all directions. But before I could move, the net swooped down and scooped me up. I wrestled and hissed, but it only got me more tangled. They threw me in a cage mercilessly and turned around, looking for the other cats. But these cats were clever. They hid in the deepest, hardest to reach places. I couldn't see any of them. I was the only one caught. I yowled, panicked, but no one came to my aid. No one came to save me. Instead they all cowered in fear in their hiding spots. "Cowards!" I shouted, and then the huge doors of the monster were shut, and I was left behind.I scraped my claws on the metal bars of the cage. "It's no use." a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat sighed from another cage. "I've tried, and all I did was make a couple marks." "I will get out!" I howled. But no matter how sure my voice sounded, I knew that it was no use. I looked at the lock. This one was cat proof. Not like the ones in the cage-place. "I'm Puzzles." The tortoiseshell she-cat said. Finally, I sighed and turned to her. "I'm Viper. Where are they taking us?" "To a cruel place where they lock animals up. They keep us there for seven days. Then one of the net-twolegs takes you, and you're never seen again." "Is there any way to get out?" I asked. "If a twoleg comes before the seven days are up and takes you, then you're free." Puzzles said. "So the only way to get out is through twolegs?" I asked. "Yes." Puzzles sighed. "I was lucky last time I got there. I nice couple came and took me. But I ran away from them. I don't want to be a kittypet." "Does that mean that we're going to die?" Viper whimpered. "No." Puzzles grinned. "I know something that may get us out of this mess." Chapter 8 The monster screeched to a halt. I took a deep breath. This was it. "Remember the plan?" Puzzles said. I nodded. My stomach flipped as the doors opened. A twoleg began taking out cats cages. I looked at Puzzles, took a deep breath, then began moaning. I flopped down on the bottom of the cage and pretended to be in pain. "This one's hurt!' the net-twoleg shouted something, and a strange looking twoleg with a white pelt bent over me. My heart was racing but I tried my best to remain calm. The two twolegs talked for a bit, then the white-pelted one opened my cage. "Now!" Puzzles shouted. I jumped out of the cage and grabbed the twolegs shiny stick. I ran for the alley, hearing the shouts of the twolegs and the clanging of Puzzles cage behind me. I dashed behind a garbage can and caught my breath. Finally I peeked out. The twolegs and their truck were gone. "Puzzles?" I cautiously said. I heard a clanging and looked to see Puzzles, She was walking in her cage like an expert, and it rolled over to me. "Here." I stuck the shiny stick in a hole and turned it, and the cage popped open. Puzzles leapt out gracefully. "Thanks." she said. "And thank you for helping me escape." I said. Suddenly a flash of lighting lit up the sky, closely followed my a boom of thunder. "We'll need shelter for the night." Puzzles said. I nodded. We spent all night in a old, soggy box protected by a garbage can lid above us. It felt awkward, sitting so close to a she-cat. I'd only ever been that close to a she-cat with my mother. Our fur was nearly brushing. Puzzles was obviously feeling uncomfortable too. Why couldn't this box be bigger? We must have been sitting in that box for hours before Puzzles finally said, "So...where are you from?" "Me?" I said. "Oh, I don't really do backstories...." Puzzles scooted closer and looked at me with intent and interested eyes. I sighed and began my story, starting with the day I opened my eyes... "And now I'm in a soggy box in a alley with a pretty she-cat." I ended. Puzzles frowned. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that...your parents must have been horrible." I nodded. "But I don't think you should hate twolegs for that. It's like judging all the cats in the world by meeting one cat." "I know, it's just so hard to trust them now." I sighed. "Maybe I can help you with that." Puzzles said kindly. "I know some twolegs who are very nice. Maybe we can find a home with them." I looked up at her. Her green eyes fixed on me, she slightly smiled. I smiled back. Then some of the hate was washed away, and a flower bloomed in my heart, bringing a new life for me. I laid my head down between my paws, falling asleep peacefully, the awkward feeling of being next to her gone. Chapter 9 "Wake up sleepy head!" I opened my eyes to see Puzzles giggling as she shook me. "Wake up!" I sat up and shook my fur. "What's up with you?" I grumbled. "Guess what?" she was practically bouncing with excitement. I opened my eyes fully. Something was definitely up. I wasn't in an old soggy box anymore. I was laying on a...twoleg pillow?! I jumped up and scanned my surroundings. I was in a twoleg kitchen, and there were two bowls, one labeled "Kitty" and the other labeled "Rascal". They were brimming with fresh meat, and I drooled. "Where are we?" I asked. "Can't you tell? I found us some good owners! They took us both in! Remember how I mentioned them last night?" Puzzles smiled. "A-are you sure they'll be good to us?" I asked. Puzzles nodded. Then I heard some noisy clambering. "Ooh here they come!" Puzzles bounced up and down in excitement. I gulped nervously. A large female twoleg came down some steps. "Hello darlings! How are you today?" she asked. I shook my head. What was she saying? She picked up Puzzles and cooed at her. I only understood one word. She said "Kitty." So she had named Puzzles Kitty now! Then I must be..."Rascal!" the twoleg set down Puzzles and picked me up. She scratched my chin. It felt so nice...maybe I could get used to her. ---- Later, I sat perched on the windowsill, watching some birds flutter outside. I was itching for some fresh meat...maybe I could catch one. As I turned around, the female twoleg came toward me and put a collar on me. It had a plate on it that said "Rascal." If any other twoleg had done this to me, I would have ripped the collar to shreds. But instead, I wore it proudly, a symbol of her love. I moved around a bit. The collar made no noise! I could still hunt! I jumped into her arms and purred to show how grateful I was. The twoleg smiled and set me back down. "I told you she would be good to us!" Puzzles...or Kitty now, came up to me. "I suppose you are right." I grinned. "So, are you liking it here?" Puzzles said. "This has to have been the best moon of my life!" I sighed contentedly. "I hope I never have to leave." Puzzles smiled and showed me her collar. "See? No noise!" "Mine too." I purred. I smiled at her, gave her a quick lick on her cheek, then went out to the backyard. And that's when everything changed. Just as maybe my heart was opening up to the twolegs, it happened. At first I could only see the faint glow of the oven, but then the glow turned into flames and smoke rose from it. The female twoleg screeched and quickly grabbed a bag of some sort and ran out the door. Puzzles looked at me wide eyed and scared. Suddenly the whole wall burst into flames. I screeched and grabbed Puzzles. I couldn't leave her behind. I..I loved her. Just as we were getting close to the door, Puzzles gasped and fell over. “Too...much..smoke.” she coughed. “You'll have...to go...on without me...” “No!” I screamed. “I'll-I'll never leave you!” “Please, save yourself.” she pleaded. “If you die, I'll die with you! I-I love you!” I cried. “I love you too Viper.” she let out one last raspy purr, and then her breathing began to slow down. “Puzzles! PUZZLES!” I howled in agony. Just then a ton of twolegs in brightly dressed coats burst into the room. They sprayed water everywhere, hitting me and sending me flying to the other side of the room. Just as I hit the wall, everything turned black. Chapter 10 I slowly opened my eyes and coughed. I felt burned and weak. Where was Puzzles? Slowly I got up on my paws and, on shaky feet, I limped across the room. Then I spotted her tortoiseshell fur lying in a heap. She didn't move. "Puzzles?" I said, shaking her. "Puzzles, please wake up! Don't leave me!" I wailed to the sky as I realized that Puzzles was dead. Then I buried my face in her fur. "Oh Puzzles..." I sobbed. "I loved you. We were supposed to grow old together. Have kits. But I had just barley gotten to know you when you died." All night I slept next to her, curling my warm body around her cold one. When morning came, I got up, a new fire within me. Twolegs caused her death. I would never trust one in my life again. Slowly I scraped away dirt and ashes until I had a large hole. Then I lowered Puzzles charred body into in and bent down over her, closing my eyes. "Rest in peace Puzzles. Please, never forget me. I will never forget you." I said, tears forming in my eyes. Then I turned around and scraped the dirt over her grave. No twoleg was going to get their hands on my Puzzles. They didn't deserve to have her love. As I climbed up the last hill at the end of the twolegplace. I looked back at the box-like nests of the twolegs. I swore to myself I would never be with them again. That's when my heart closed up. Puzzles had opened it up so wide I thought that I could never close it again. But right then I felt like the world was cruel, sick place. There was nothing left for me here. Then I remembered the night when I had escaped the cage-place. That night, when I had lead all the cats into freedom, I had been a leader. That night I had felt like I had the power to change fate itself. If Puzzles was no longer here, I could never love again. But perhaps power could make me feel just as happy as love did. I felt a brush of fur behind me. I knew Puzzles must be saying goodbye before she left for the sky realm. “Goodbye Puzzles.” I whispered. Then I stood up and headed into the forest, ready for a new life of power and vengeance. Epilogue I now lay here, in the dark forest, forever seeking vengeance on all who challenged me. But sometimes I wonder: what ever made me feel this way? I miss the brush of Puzzles fur, and I miss the close bond that had grown between me and Clover. But still I only seek death and revenge. Something in my heart is twisted and broken, and I fear that it may never heal. But as I watch the world below I see something extrodinary. In Flameclan, a kit is being born. A kit of my own blood. His name is Snakekit, and I watch him, mesmerized. He is beautiful. He eminates an aura that I haven't felt in a long time. He feels like....Puzzles. Maybe there is hope for me yet. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Aquamarine1212's Stories